APH Asakiku
by UnifiedNations
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a bored student waiting for his friend to pick him up. He encounters a strange black-haired boy... who could he be :3  Rated T for future violence  and probably swearing :D no smut  This is my first story on , yay!
1. Chapter 1

"Bloody hell, when the hell is that git going to get here..." The British teenager spun around in an effort to gain some warmth in the cold winter night. Snow had not begun falling yet but there had been almost torrential rain and it had frozen on the road, making people more accident-prone than usual. He sighed and shivered, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets and looking up and down the road.

He heard a faint noise from the woods behind him and turned warily, expecting a dog or something to jump out at him. When nothing happened Arthur turned back around- then he heard another noise and spun back around. His heart sped up slightly and he took a deep breath before peering round the trees. He scanned the ground. Nothing but dark, dark, red and white, dark- wait what?

Arthur stumbled forward cautiously, kneeling by the patch of white. He reached his fingers out and felt something soft... like fur, but it was different-

The thing on the ground groaned.

Arthur let out an unmanly squeal and fell back on his backside. He then regained his composure and knelt forward, reaching out again... and coming in contact with skin.

Arthur gasped and slid his hand down the person's skin, finding facial features, then neck, shoulders, and finally chest. He guessed it was a man, or a boy, whoever it was was very small. He brushed back black hair from the person's face. He was deathly pale, the black hair in extreme context with the white skin. He was about to roll him over when-

"YO ARTIE! YA HERE?" He jumped out of his skin for the second time that night and released the boy, turning and peering over the bush he was behind.

"Alfred, you obnoxious moron, come round here!" He hissed, loud enough to make him hear him. The American teenager stepped around the foliage and stared at him.

"Hey Artie, what're you doing here? Find an injured unicorn or something?" He began to laugh before he saw the incredibly serious look on his friend's face. "Dude, whats wrong?"

Arthur sighed before grabbing his hand and yanking him down to the ground.

"Look!" He brushed back the black hair from the person's face again. Alfred gasped and reached out to him.

"What the... who is it?" He whispered.

"I've no idea, moron. What I do know is he might be hurt or something and we need to get him home now." He placed a hand on the opposite shoulder of the boy and the other on his hip, and rolled him over, before turning his face to meet theirs. Both teenagers gasped.

The boy on the ground before them was around their age, with black raven hair and a pale white face. He was wearing a red stained white shirt, a tattered black waistcoat and black trousers, which were stained with dirt. The final, most noticeable thing though, had to be the odd, curved piece of metal that was seemingly welded to the boy's face.

"Holy... what the hell?" Athur reached out to touch the boy's cheek, where the metal was, but Alfred stopped him.

"Artie, we need to get him home for now. You can poke him later." The American's voice, for once, held a hint of seriousness. Arthur nodded silently, easing his left arm under the boy's legs and his right arm under his back and shoulders before lifting him off the ground. He was incredibly light, it was almost like he was carrying a bag for going on holiday.

"Right, come on. I'll shift the stuff in the back, there should be enough room in the car." Alfred stood and ran back to his car, shoving the items in the back seat aside before stepping aside and letting Arthur in. He sat in the back seat with the boy next to him, and his head on his lap. Alfred climbed into the drivers seat, started the ignition and began driving.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... what're we gonna do with him?" Alfred leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed, staring at his room mate and the boy on the bed. He was still dressed in his torn and stained clothes but, since entering the house, his cheeks had regained a small amount of colour and he was slightly warmer than before.

"I don't know... I suppose we should... get him changed before he wakes up..." Arthur blushed and stared out at the window at the night sky.

Alfred laughed. "Ooh, you've taken a fancy to him already?" He teased. Arthur spun round.

"Shut up! I have not! Do we have any clothes that'll fit him?" He glared at the other teenager, who thought for a second.

"I think both of ours'll be too big... How about Peter's?" Arthur's younger brother often came to stay with them (much to their annoyance) and left his clothes there because he either forgot or wanted to annoy both of them.

"Okay, you go get some." Alfred nodded and exited the room to get the clothes as Arthur started working on the stiff buttons of the waistcoat. By the time he'd fully undone it Alfred had returned with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He placed them on the end of the bed.

"Alfred, look at this..." He beckoned over the American and showed him the label inside the waistcoat.

"Woah... isn't that..?"

"Yeah, its All Presidential Honours ... Christ, this kid must be loaded."

"Yo Artie, you need anything else?" Alfred stood back by the door.

"No, its okay, I'll call if I do."

Alfred grinned. "Ooh, wanting to be alone in a room with someone you've hardly met? Francis was right about you-" He dodged from the doorway as a pillow was thrown at him.

"THAT BLOODY FROG IS NEVER RIGHT!" Arthur yelled after him, slamming the door. He sighed heavily, turning around and going back to the bed. He placed the waistcoat on a chair and worked on the buttons of the shirt instead. They were more lax than the buttons on the waistcoat so it didn't take him very long. What stopped him halfway was what he saw through the gap.

The boy's chest was literally covered in scars, ranging from long and wide to small and thin, some looking fairly new while others so old you can barely see them, except for them being a shade different from his pale skin. He undid two more buttons then reached out until his fingers brushed the skin of the boy's chest-

And instantly he was pinned against the opposite wall with a knife to his throat.

Arthur's eyes widened as he stared at the boy, who was now very alive and conscious. His conscious appearance was very different from what Arthur had imagined it would be.

The boy's face was mostly blank, but it was slightly hitched up in a snarl. His teeth were nothing special, besides from the two sharp-looking canines on either side, and his hair was just plain black. What really shocked Arthur though, was his eyes.

His left eye was all white apart from a thin black ring around the middle where the pupil would be, and his right eye was almost completely black, say for the whites of his eye. Both eyes were narrowed in suspicion and possibly fear.

Arthur slowly put both of his hands up in sign of surrender, and also to show the other that he had no weapons.

"M-my names Arthur. W-whats yours?" He managed to stutter. The boy didn't reply, just kept glaring at him. Arthur noticed his legs were shaking badly and his eyes kept fazing in and out of focus. Arthur leaned forward to look at him better when the boy's legs gave out and he fell to the floor.

Arthur gasped and knelt, managing to hook his arms under the other's and haul him up, then half drag half carry him onto the bed. The black haired boy had passed out, although he hadn't relaxed his grip on the knife. It took Arthur several minutes to finally unclench his fingers and slip the knife out, placing it on the bedside table. He did the same to the boy's tattered clothes before slipping him into the clean ones he 'borrowed' from Peter.

Leaving the room, he came across Alfred, who had been sitting on the stairs outside.

"Bloody hell, were you here this whole time?" He took the mug of tea he was offered and sat beside Alfred.

"Yeah... what'd he friggin' do? I heard a thud and something being dragged... Francis really has rubbed off on- ow!" He yelped as Arthur smacked the back of his head.

"Enough of the French jokes! What are we gonna do with that kid? I swear he's mental."

Alfred sighed and rubbed his head. "I dunno... I guess we'll see where tomorrow takes us."


	3. Chapter 3

"... Welcome to the news at ten. Today's top headlines: a massive pileup near the main highway has caused several smaller collisions and almost complete gridlock. The vehicles involved were..." Arthur glanced at the TV as he sipped his morning tea, scanning the newspaper. Alfred was upstairs, still asleep, and the boy they'd found last night was probably still unconscious. When Arthur had **ahem** changed him, (his face turned pink at the mere thought), he had discovered several gashes and cuts along his body, with one particularly bad fresh gash on his left shoulder. It was odd, almost as if something had skimmed it. His face-plate-thing was also very strange, and upon closer inspection it looked like it literally had been welded to his face, he had traced the edges with his fingers tentatively, but it showed no sign of coming off.

"In other news, police are on the lookout for fifteen-year old Kiku Honda, who disappeared early last night after getting home. His guardians say that it is unlike him to vanish without warning, and urge anyone with information to come forward."

Arthur glanced at the TV, looked away- and dropped his tea.

The boy on the screen looked exactly like the boy they'd found the night before, except both his eyes were brown and he was smiling slightly.

Arthur shot out of his chair and ran into the spare room, where he saw the boy... Kiku? Still lying down, but his eyes were slightly open.

"U-um... Kiku?" He said shakily, eyes flicking to the knife which was about a foot away. The boy's head shot up and he glared at the British teenager through slitted eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" He hissed. Arthur winced slightly at the venom in his voice.

"M-my name is Arthur Kirkland. Are you Kiku Honda?" He managed to get out, trying to not show he was shivering slightly.

Kiku's eyes widened slightly, scanning Arthur, seemingly checking he wasn't armed. When he could see no weapons, he heaved himself up, leaning heavily back on his arms.

"... I am. How do you know my name?" He leant forward slightly, peering at the Englishman from under black hair.

"I... I saw your name on the news."

"What? Why was I on television?" Kiku almost yelled at Arthur, who shrunk back slightly.

"Y-you went missing last night, there was an... ad for you." He stuttered, considering bolting from the room. To his relief, Kiku sank back on the mattress, sighing.

"Right... what day is it?" Arthur glanced at his watch.

"Its Saturday. Would you like us to take you home?" To his surprise, Kiku snorted slightly.

"Home... yeah right." He seemingly recovered and straightened up. "I must apologise for my rude behaviour. Yes, my name is Kiku Honda. Thank you very much for taking care of me, but I must be going now." He threw back the covers and tried to leap out of bed, succeeding in grasping the bedside table before falling to his knees.

"Ahh, are you okay?" Arthur rushed forward, helping Kiku to his feet. "You should sit down for a while, we'll phone your parents." He grabbed his mobile phone and flipped it open. "Whats their number?"

Kiku looked down at his lap. "I haven't got any. I live with my... uncle and aunt." Arthur stared at him for a second, before looking back.

"Ah, right... ummm... shall I phone them, or do you want to?" He held the phone out to him gingerly.

Kiku was silent for a moment before taking the phone and dialling it.

"Would you mind stepping outside for a minute?" He asked Arthur quietly. He nodded and stood.

"Sure. Call me when you're finished." He stepped outside, closing the door and leaning against the door frame.

It was several minutes before he heard Kiku calling his name and he stepped back inside. Kiku was sitting on the bed, with the phone in his hand and a dismal look on his face.

"So, are your... aunt and uncle coming to pick you up or shall we take you home?" He asked, placing the phone on the bedside table. There was silence for several seconds, before Kiku seemed to come to his senses and look up.

"Ah... they will come and pick me up soon." He stood up, slightly unsteady but stable, and bowed.

"Thank-you very much for taking care of me. I hope that some day I will be able to repay you." He said monotonously. Arthur smiled uneasily and scratched his cheek.

"Okay... hey, I was just wondering, are you Japanese?" Kiku peered up at him through his fringe and Arthur gulped. "A-ah, not that its a problem or anything, I just-"

"Yes, I am. I moved from Japan several years ago." Kiku stood up straight and blinked. "Is there something you want?"

Arthur bit his cheek. "Well... I find Japanese culture and everything really interesting... would you mind teaching me some Japanese sometime?" He gushed, immediately regretting it for some reason. He watched Kiku consider the proposition.

"That sounds like a good idea, Asa-san." He smiled very slightly.

"A-Asa?" Arthur tilted his head at the odd word. What on earth did it mean?

Kiku laughed slightly at the confused look on his face. "In Japanese, Asa means Arthur. Also, it is traditional to use honorifics such as san, chan or kun." At this, Arthur just looked more baffled.

"Uhh... right. Say, I haven't seen you around here before, do you go to a school near here or..?" He asked, slightly more at ease now.

"I am a transfer student. I am due to start at World Academy next week." He looked slightly downcast at this.

"Th-the World Academy? Thats where I go!" Athur grinned. "Thats great! If you want we can give you a lift?" His grin drooped slightly when Kiku shook his head.

"Arigato for your offer, but I am okay. My cousin is in the same class as me, and we have already decided he will give me a lift."

"Ah... ah well. Say, who is your cousin? I don't mean to pry, of course, but I might know them..." Arthur began fidgeting slightly. He was feeling quite awkward at all of his damn questions.

"His name is Wang Yao. He is who I am currently living with." Both the teenager's heads turned as a car drew up outside.

"That'll be my aunt and uncle." He turned to Arthur again. "Again, I must thank you for your hospitality. I believe I will see you at school."

Arthur smiled. He fetched Kiku's ruined clothes from the chair after putting them in a bag.

"Here. I didn't want to throw them away, so... see you later." He handed Kiku the bag and showed him to the door as the car horn beeped rapidly.

He watched Kiku walk to the car as a woman stepped out, opening the door and shoving Kiku inside, smacking the back of his head and making him stumble. Arthur sighed. He couldn't wait until Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

(Kiku's POV)

Kiku groaned slightly as he came back into consciousness. His head was thumping and his limbs were full of pins and needles. Where... where was he?

Something brushed his chest and he jolted into full consciousness, bright lights glaring into his eyes. The first thing he saw was a blonde mop of hair and two massive black caterpillers- oh wait, eyebrows? As someone was leaning over him.

Without hesitating, he grabbed a knife from his pocket, grabbed the person over him by the collar and practically jumped across the room, slamming the person against the room against the wall.

"M-my names Arthur. W-whats yours?" He was taken against when the boy spoke. His voice was heavily accented, and sounded very British. Kiku didn't reply, attempting to find out more about this boy with his eyes. His sight kept fazing in and out of focus and his head was throbbing, his limbs feeling numb. He saw the boy going to speak again... but his sight faded to black and he fell to the floor.

~*~*~

As the car drew up to Kiku's aunt and uncles house the doors unlocked and Kiku practically jumped out. His relatives came out, locking the car and walking towards the house. Kiku hesitated before walking forward, then almost tripped as his aunt shoved him in the back.

As they entered the house, the door was locked behind them and Kiku was spun round to face his angry relatives.

"So, do you want to explain where the hell you went last night?" His uncle, Jia Wang, growled at him.

Kiku took a deep breath. "I did as you ordered. However, as I exited the building, part of it began to fall down. Also there was some... extras, waiting outside. I managed to escape after fulfilling my duty, but I do not remember much after that, until waking at Asa-san's house." He finished, preparing to be shouted at.

"Really... and why are you wearing those clothes?" His aunt, Chun Wang, raised an eyebrow.

"I was found by a student and his friend from World Academy and they took care of me. I apologise for the loss of my clothes."

He heard a low hiss from both of his guardians.

"... Fine. Go to your room." Kiku turned and practically ran out of the hallway to his room. He slowed as he approached his room and entered. Claustrophobia almost immediately hit him at the almost closet-like space, in which was crammed a mattress and a chair.

"Kiku?" He turned at the familiar voice and was suddenly engulfed in his cousin's arms.

"Thank God! You're finally back, I was so worried, aru!" Kiku sighed, hiding his smile in Yao's shoulder.

"Hai... Thank-you for worrying, Yao-san." He gingerly raised an arm around Yao's back and gave him a slight hug.

Yao stepped back and beamed. "You finally hugged me! Took you long enough!"His wide smile gave way to a worried look. "What happened to you? You were gone for so long, aru...!"

Kiku thought for a second, then replied, tucking a stray black hair behind his ear. "I was injured and a student from World Academy took me in for the night."

Yao gasped. "Really? Who was it, aru?"

"His name... I believe it is Arthur Kirkland." Yao suddenly frowned.

"Really? That British halfwit? Well.. I guess I'd better thank him... he's surprisingly not entirely useless, aru." Yao crossed his arms, thinking. Then he seemed to snap back to reality.

"So Kiku aru, are you excited to start the academy?" The Chinese teenager tilted his head at his cousin.

"I suppose so Yao-san..." Kiku let his head fall back. "We shall see what happens."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh... too bloody early..." Arthur muttered as he piled books into his school locker. He'd woken up late, lost his shoes and bag, found his shoes, searched for his bag, lost his shoes, then managed to break a chair leg by tripping over it. He then lay with his face on the floor, until Alfred came along and tripped over HIM, then they both got up and went to school.

"Onhonhonhon, looks like someone got up on the wrong side of bed this morning..." Arthur's skin crawled as two arms wrapped round his waist and someone whispered in his ear. "How would you like to go back to bed... with me- OW!" Arthur ducked, shaking the arms off his waist then pushed the intruder forward, sharply whacking his head on the now closed locker door.

"Francis, I swear to god if you don't stop perving on me I will get Elizaveta down here!" He snapped as he yanked Francis back by the collar.

The French teenager smirked at Arthur. "Ah, Angleterre, I am not 'perving'! I am simply showing you a wonderful example of l'amour... you may need it someday..." He ducked, releasing himself from the enraged teen's grip as Arthur swung at him, narrowly missing punching his face.

"Kesesesese! Are you causing trouble for the British twerp again, Frenchie?" Arthur turned yet again, swinging his school bag around and almost hitting the albino who had crept up behind him.

"Gilbert! For gods sake, take this git somewhere else will you?" Arthur snapped at the German- ah. Prussian. (Sorry Gilbert).

"Do you not wish for me to be around, Angleterre?" Francis pouted at Arthur, who sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I will wish for you to be around when you stop being such a perverted git!" He snapped. "And whats with that nickname anyway?"

"Mon Angleterre, you are the most English boy I have ever met, so naturally you are Angleterre!" Francis beamed at the Englishman, delighted to have made his point.

"Ugh... have you any reason to be bothering me on such a godforsaken morning?" Arthur rooted around in his bag, struggling to keep from dropping it.

"After all these years I still need a reason to simply drop by to chat with mon ami? How sad..." He adopted a downcast look and pouted again, until Arthur gave him a sharp whack on the head.

"Out with it! Do you have any important news?" He glared at Francis.

"Ow! You know if you're going to be like that I suppose you don't want to know we have a cute new exchange student in our class..." He smirked as Arthur's grip on his bag loosened and he dropped it, several books spilling out and the heavy bag landing on his foot. "I thought that'd get your attention..." He winked at his Prussian friend.

"Fusososo! Have you told him the good news, amigos?" A brunette munching on a tomato and dragging an annoyed looking Italian behind him appeared.

"Oui! And he's taking it-" Francis looked around to see Arthur had vanished. "He's taking it well, I think!"

~*~*~

"ALFRED!" Said American turned around and dodged to avoid his room mate barrelling into him.

"Dude! Calm down!" He looked down to where Arthur was lying face-first on the floor. "You okay?" He grabbed Arthur's arm and heaved him up.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Is the teacher here yet?" Arthur tried to regain his bearings after falling, again.

"Dunno, I don't think so. The bells gonna go any minute no-" Alfred was cut off by a loud drill-like noise, then the noise of hundreds of students starting to rush around. He and Arthur were already in the classroom to avoid the rush.

"All right everyone, settle down!" The teacher walked into the room, placing her things on her desk and glaring at the bad-touch trio who were staring intently at her chest. They immediately backed down under the glare. "Now today we have a new student, transferred from overseas. Please welcome Kiku Honda!"

She motioned to the door and Kiku walked through, his head down and a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Now Kiku, why don't you tell us something about yourself?" The teacher smiled at him. His cheeks turned slightly pinker and he stared at an invisible spot on the floor.

"My name is Kiku Honda and I am from Japan... I hope we will all get along." He bowed slightly to everyone, still blushing, and a few of the girls in the class went "Awwwww!"

"Nice to meet you Kiku! Now where shall we put you..." Kiku looked up and glanced around the classroom. He recognised three people- Yao, his cousin, Arthur, his first friend and the tall American whose name he didn't quite catch. The others were all gazing at him intently and he turned slightly pinker and looked down.

"Okay, theres a free seat between Arthur and Yao, why don't you go sit there?" She pointed to the chair and Kiku nodded and walked to his seat, painfully aware of all the eyes following him. As he sat down most people's gazes returned to the front, except Arthur's.

He noticed several differences in the boy; one being that both of his eyes were now brown, much like the picture he had seen on the news, another being that he was seeming a lot shyer and reserved than he had the other day. He still had the metal plate on his face though- something he would have to ask about later.

**A/N: Yay :D Now, who could do a fanfic without the Bad Touch Trio? A lot of people, I just like them :3 Thanx so much for everyone whose reviewed, it makes my days :D**

**Also, in case anyone doesn't know, these are the human names of the countries:**

**Arthur- England  
>Kiku- Japan<br>Alfred- America  
>Elizaveta- Hungary<br>Francis- France  
>Gilbert- Prussia<br>Lovino- South Italy/Romano  
>Antonio- Spain<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"So your homework is due in next Thursday. I expect more of you to hand it in this time, especially as we're well into the term and lame excuses such as 'I forgot to do it' won't work any more." After several groans echoed round the class, the familiar drill of the bell echoed through the halls and students immediately began packing their things away and standing up, chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey Kiku!" The Japanese student turned as he heard his name in an unmistakable British accent.

"Hai, Asa-san?" He replied calmly, turning to his friend.

"Are you going to come and hang around with us at lunch? We usually stay around the area outside the canteen." Arthur smiled hopefully at Kiku, who looked thoughtful.

"I might. I wish to look around the school to get my bearings first." He said, packing his belongings into his bag and shouldering it.

"Ah, of course." Arthur pulled out a hand drawn map he had been sketching for the past hour and handed it to Kiku. "I listed all of the classrooms and the halls on this. I hope you find it useful!" He grinned. Kiku smiled gently back.

"Thank you. I'm sure it will come in handy." He tucked the map into his pocket and made his way to the door.

"Ah, Kiku, I should warn you. The pupils in our class have a tendency to corner new students and question them until their ears fall off."

"A-ano, excuse me?" Kiku stuttered. Arthur hid his smile.

"Our classmates are very curious. I might as well stay with you for a while..."

He and Kiku walked out of the classroom, and were immediately dragged off to a remote corner of the school playing field under a large tree by several students- namely Elizaveta, a Hungarian girl with a love for frying pans and whacking a certain Prussian with them, Meimei, a Taiwanese girl with a love for cute things, her latest 'victim' being Kiku, Im Yong Soo, a Korean boy who had a certain... love, for claiming Yao's chest was his, and several other students interested in Kiku.

"So Kiku, tell us about yourself!" Elizaveta was the first to speak, loudly, gazing at the small Asian boy intently. The students were sat in a circle in the shadows of the tree.

"A-ano, I don't really know what to say..." Kiku muttered, looking at his lap and noticing a ladybug had landed on his knee.

"How about telling us where you're from and what you like!" Meimei chirped happily, fiddling with a keychain hanging from her bag.

"Um... well I'm from Shuzenji, in Japan. I moved several years ago to live with my aunt and uncle and my cousin Yao." He began fidgeting with his bag strap absentmindedly.

"Awesome! Hey, does Yao ever speak about me?" Yong Soo asked excitedly, leaning forward and almost falling on his face as Meimei slapped the back of his head.

"Idiot! We're trying to find out about Kiku!" She stuck her tongue out at the Korean, who pouted.

"So why do you live with your uncle and aunt? What about your parents?" The whole circle of students went silent, realising they had touched a sensitive subject as Kiku drew in a sharp breath.

"They... passed away several years ago in a car accident. That is also where I got this..." He tentatively touched the metal plate on his face with two fingers. Silence followed his statement until several students broke it simultaneously.

"Ah... I'm sorry." They murmured quietly. Kiku seemed to go into a daze for several seconds before snapping back to reality.

"A-ano, please do not worry about me. I assure you all that I am fine and- oh!" Kiku blinked as he looked into his lap again to find it occupied with a very cute kitten.

"Must be one of Heracles's." A few students muttered as the kitten purred. Kiku absent-mindedly smiled as he scratched it behind the ears.

"I'm sorry, who?" The small Japanese boy asked politely as the kitten nuzzled his hand.

"Heracles Karpusi. He's Greek, lazy and a lot of girls here love him." Meimei grinned at her new friend, who looked slightly puzzled.

"If you want you can go meet him. Knowing him he'll be behind that tiny olive tree over there." Xiang, a half English-half Chinese student pointed at a small olive tree about a hundred meters away. Sure enough, there was a small shadow under it, surrounded by little black blobs that looked like cats.

"Yeah, go ahead Kiku! Its always good to make new friends." The rest of the group smiled at him and Kiku turned slightly pink again, nodding.

"Um, if its okay I will." He stood, picking up the cat. It squirmed out of his arms and jumped onto one of his shoulders, nuzzling his cheek and purring. Kiku was already several meters away and so couldn't hear when most of the girls in the group yet again go "Awwwww!".

As Kiku approached the small olive tree the shadow under it began to look more like a person. When he was several feet away he could make out a mop of curly brown hair with an odd double-curl in the midst of it, tanned skin with pronounced muscles on his arms and he was fast asleep.

Kiku crouched down, unsure on whether to wake him or not, when the kitten leapt of off his shoulders and rubbed up against the Greek's face. The teenager's hand immediately moved from his chest to the kitten's head, and he smiled as it purred. His green eyes cracked open and he caught sight of the blue sky, olive branches and- black hair.

Kiku jumped and fell backwards as his fellow student stared at him.

"A-ano, hello. My name is Kiku Honda and I'm new here..." He managed to stutter through his anxiety.

Heracles slowly studied him, rising up to sit with his hands supporting him behind his back. It was around a minute until he spoke.

"Nice to meet you... Kiku... I'm Heracles Karpusi." He said slowly, still gazing at him. Kiku turned pinker under the gaze and looked away at the cats playing with eachother. Heracles followed his gaze.

"Are they all yours?" Kiku asked, trying to find a good conversation starter.

"Some are... some just sort of... find me..." The teenager murmured, picking a cat up and settling it on his lap. "Do you mind if I ask... what classes are you taking?"

Kiku tilted his head. "Umm... all the compulsory ones like science, literature and maths... also art, ancient history and psychology." He finished, instantly remembering his timetable.

Heracles' smile brightened. "Thats great... I study... ancient history... I'm especially interested in... Greek and... Japanese." He finished.

"R-really? What particular parts do you find interesting?" Kiku leaned forward eagerly.

"I like the myths... and I especially like the sun god... Amaterasu..."

Kiku's smile never disappeared as he and his new friend discussed their shared favourite topics until the bell rung and they had to go to their separate classes.

It looked like Kiku's new school days wouldn't be so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay Kiku, I'll meet you outside the gates in ten minutes, aru." Yao told his cousin while packing his things away.

Kiku looked up from his desk. "Okay Yao-san. Please allow me five minutes to finish this work, I shall see you soon."

"Aiyaa Kiku, I told you not to call me Yao-san! Its just Yao!" The Chinese student pouted and crossed his arms. Kiku chuckled.

"All right... Yao." Yao nodded in victory and picked up his bag.

"See you in a bit." With that, he walked out of the classroom, leaving Kiku alone. Arthur was dragged off by Alfred with promises to see him again that day and the teacher had fled the second the bell had gone.

"Okay... I think thats everything..." He murmured, zipped up his bag and shouldered it. He could hear the loud students in the corridor outside as he exited the classroom- and suddenly found himself pinned to the lockers by two boys.

"Kesesesese! So this is the cute little one whose been causing all the bother?" The silver haired teen called Gilbert leered at him with his blood red eyes.

"Onhonhon... no wonder Angleterre is so taken with him." The blond Frenchman named Francis (oh the irony) smiled.

Kiku steeled himself against the glares. "Whatever you have to say, I have no interest in it. Now please excuse me as I have to get home." He went to walk past the boys who moved to surround him.

"Oh, I think you can afford to spare a little time for us! Now tell me... I don't suppose you're interested in spending a little time... with us?" Frances leaned forward and purred in his ear. Kiku had had enough.

All students in the long, wide corridor turned at hearing a loud clang echoing through the structure, followed by two loud yelps. The ones closer to the source of the noise turned.

The tiny Japanese student had both larger teenagers pinned against the lockers in armlocks. The French and Prussian were squealing quietly as Kiku twisted their arms.

"I would thank you not to waste my time in the future. Now if you will excuse me I have people to meet." He released the two notorious perverts from his grip and walked away, apparently unaware of the number of people staring at him and silently worshipping him already.

~*~

Several weeks then passed as Kiku got used to the school and the students got used to Kiku. The news of him terrifying two members of the bad touch trio into submission had spread like wild fire, half of the students believing it happened and the other half thinking it was a load of rubbish. He spent most of his time either with Arthur or Heracles and his cats, or in class.

"Hey, Kiku!" Said Japanese student turned to see his British friend jogging towards him across the hall.

"Hai, Asa-san?" He replied, struggling to tie his trainers. His fingers were shaking and he was frowning.

"Ah... oh yes, I was wondering if you'd want to come over to my house for a sleepover soon?" He grinned, leaning against the wall.

"A-ano... yes, I would..." He let out a curse in Japanese as the shoelace slipped from his grasp. Arthur closed his eyes for a split second- when he looked back, his friend's shoelace was tied in a neat knot and bow. He was sure it wasn't like that... and he could have sworn he had seen Kiku's eye change colour.

~*~

"Okay, we'll pick you up tonight at six. See you." Arthur hung up his mobile, placing it back in his trouser pocket and going to tidy the kitchen. Why the hell couldn't Alfred bloody tidy up after himself? Seriously!

The Brit mumbled angrily to himself as he cleaned the small cooking space until he heard a knock on the door. He immediately perked up, throwing off the apron he was wearing and brushing flour off of his trousers- how did that get there?

"Hi Kiku!" He flung the door open and came face-to-face with Kiku, and his annoyed looking cousin. "A-ah.. hello Yao..." Yao stepped up to him.

"Nihao Arthur. I just wanted to give you a friendly warning: if anything, and I mean anything, happens to Kiku while he is under your care, you will have me to answer to. That is a promise, aru." He stepped back and smiled. "Now be good. Kiku, if you want us to come and pick you up, just call me, aru!"

Kiku nodded shyly. "Th-thank you, Yao-san." He stepped inside the house, smiling his goodbye to his cousin before the door was shut and Arthur grinned at him.

"So Kiku! What do you want to do ton-"

"YO DUDE! Arty so should've told me you were comin' round!" Alfred bounded down the stairs, grinning and waving one arm about, then tripping over Arthur's stuck-out ankle and landing flat on his face.

"A-ah, Alfred-san, are you okay?" Kiku looked worriedly at the American, who raise his head from the floor and grinned.

"No worries dude! I'm fine!" He jumped up immediately, blatantly ignoring the irritated look on Arthur's face.

"Anyway! Kiku, I'm really sorry but the spare room was too cluttered to clear in time so you'll probably have to stay in one of our rooms." Kiku nodded silently, placing his bag by the door and following the two boys into the kitchen.

"So, for dinner we have a choice of..." Arthur opened various cupboards in the kitchen to see what they could have. "Huh... not a lot... Alfred, you didn't go to the shops did you?" He turned to see the American had legged it as soon as he realised the kitchen was being inspected. "Ugh... idiot. We have rice... and... pot noodles."

He heard Kiku chuckle lightly beside him and he breathed a sigh. "Umm... I guess pot noodle will do. I don't believe I've ever had one before..."

The shock from this made Arthur's arm jerk (somehow) and he hit a bag of rice inside the cupboard, causing it to fall. It fell through the air in almost slow-motion, before hitting Kiku's cheek- or more precisely, the metal on it. Kiku gave an almost deafening shriek of pain and fell to the floor, clutching his face.

"K-Kiku! Are you okay?" Arthur let go of the cardboard cups and knelt beside his friend, who was hissing in pain.

"Y-yes, Arthur-san, I am fine." He got up unsteadily, staggering to his feet and slamming his shoulder to the wall.

"I-I'm so sorry! Look, I'll take you upstairs for now and bring dinner up, come on." He slung Kiku's arm over his shoulder and helped him upstairs to his room, sitting him on the bed, then ran back downstairs, practically throwing boiling water into the pot noodle cups and dashing back upstairs.

Kiku was slumped on the bed, his fingers millimetres away from the metal plate as if he was afraid to touch it. He looked up, wincing, as Arthur walked in, placing the pots on the bedside table.

"Are you okay, Kiku?" He didn't reply. "What happened?"

Kiku's eyes flicked around the room, looking anywhere but the English teenager. He seemed to give up after staring at the tea-stain on the floor for several seconds. "I... after the accident, when my parents passed away, this metal became part of my face. The... the nerves in my cheek beneath it became welded to the metal, so whenever it comes into contact with something..." He didn't need to finish.

Arthur didn't know what to say. He gazed at his feet for several seconds before sitting beside him. "I'm sorry Kiku... shall we eat? I also have some films downstairs if you want to watch some..." He trailed off, feeling like a failure for not being able to help in some way.

"I'd like that." Arthur's face broke into a relieved smile as he handed his friend his pot noodle. They ate in a comfortable silence for several minutes before heading downstairs, Arthur heading to a stack of DVDs while motioning for Kiku to sit on the sofa. He picked up the pile of plastic cases and carried them over to Kiku, dumping them next to him.

"Your choice." Kiku nudged some of the cases around before picking up the film 'Stardust'. Arthur grinned to himself- an excellent film. With unicorns. He took the case and inserted the DVD into the player before sitting next to Kiku.

About an hour after the film started, Arthur noticed Kiku's head was beginning to nod and his eyes close. It wasn't long before Kiku's chin fell to meet his chest and he fell asleep.

Arthur smiled at his friend's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and serene, and he found it hard to tear his gaze away. He reached over Kiku and nudged his shoulder, leaning him over so the Japanese boy's head rested on his shoulder. He smiled again, leaning the back of his head against the sofa cushions.

They stayed like this for several minutes until Arthur noticed Kiku's twitching. His arms were moving slightly and his eyebrows were almost knitted together, as if he was concentrating. His lips started moving too, and Arthur leaned in closer to hear what he was saying.

"S-Shite kudasai..." Arthur frowned, translating it in his head. "S-Shite kudasai... sokubaku shinai..." 'Please don't'? "... Karera o korosu..." Arthur's eyes widened and he drew his head back slightly. If he was right in his translations Kiku just said... 'Please don't kill them'...

Arthur placed his hands on Kiku's shoulders and stood so he was facing him. "K-Kiku?" Kiku didn't wake up, his movements becoming bigger. "K-Kiku, wake up!" Arthur shook his friend slightly, hoping that he would at least stop twitching. He was starting to worry.

"Kiku!" He shook him a little harder and Kiku's eyes flew open. He gasped loudly and sat up straight, accidentally head-butting Arthur and making him reel backwards.

"A-ah, I'm so sorry Asa-san!" Kiku pushed himself off of the sofa and knelt by Arthur, pushing back his messy blonde hair and examining the area he had hit.

"I-its okay, Kiku, really!" Arthur stuttered, raising his hands. Kiku suddenly realised how incredibly close he was to Arthur and drew back, placing his hands on his knees and bowing his head.

"I-I am very sorry Asa-san. If you want I can leave now, I seem to have only caused you trouble..." He murmured, staring at his knees.

"N-no Kiku! Please, don't leave..." Arthur grabbed Kiku's wrist. They stayed like that for several seconds before Arthur realised how tight his grip was and let go. Last time he had grabbed someone like that he'd nearly broken their wrist... he was stunned Kiku wasn't even wincing.

"I-if it is all right, then I would like to stay..." Kiku mumbled, gazing at the floor again. Arthur grinned.

"Of course its all right! Come on, why don't we go to bed?" He stood up and held out his hand to Kiku, who took it. He led his friend inside his bedroom and suddenly felt extremely awkward.

"Oh... uh... I forgot to say theres only one bed..." He laughed awkwardly, scratching his cheek and mentally slapping himself.

"Oh... I'm fine with the floor, Asa-san, I'd hate to take your bed from you." Kiku mumbled.

"Kiku, you're my guest. You can have the bed." They stared in silence at each-other for several minutes until they sighed and said simultaneously:

"Share?


	8. Chapter 8

Yao hummed as he rocked back and forth on his heels outside of Arthur's house. He rang the doorbell a second time, checking his Hello Kitty watch.

Several seconds passed then the door opened, revealing Arthur and Kiku standing behind it. Yao immediately noticed something was different about Kiku.

"Thank-you very much for your hospitality, Asa-san." Kiku stepped outside next to his cousin and smiled, bowing to the English boy.

"You're welcome Kiku! It was great having you round." Arthur grinned. His gaze moved from Kiku to Yao, then half-way between the two. "I'll see you both at school tomorrow, yeah?" He asked, then mentally smacked himself for imitating Alfred.

"Hai. See you later." Kiku smiled again and Yao nodded at Arthur stiffly before they both turned and walked away, hearing the door shut behind them.

The two oriental boys walked in silence for several minutes before Yao spoke.

"So Kiku, how was your first sleepover, aru?" He asked, carefully watching his cousin.

"It was quite fun, Yao-san." The honorific slipped out before he could stop it and he waited for Yao to tell him off. When he didn't, Kiku looked at him. "Is everything all right, Yao-san?"

Yao bit his lip slightly then grabbed Kiku's sleeve. He took him across the street then steered him into a coffee shop.

"Y-Yao-san?" Kiku asked, puzzled. Yao silently sat him down and placed Kiku's things under the table.

"Kiku. What happened to your cheek, aru?" He asked seriously. Kiku's eyes widened and his fingers went to the metal plate immediately.

"Wh-what... how did you..?" He stuttered.

Yao frowned, reaching into his bag and bringing out a small mirror. "The black vines are back." He replied. Kiku took the mirror and looked into it, immediately seeing the small black vine-like lines coming out from under the metal plate.

"Ano... well, I was with Asa-san last night in his kitchen and he knocked something over which... landed on my face..." Kiku mumbled. He raised his hand to his face and gently bit one of his fingers, then traced it around the edge of the metal plate. The tiny lines noticeably shrank back and retreated beneath the plate.

"Mmm... did he notice, aru?" Yao motioned to a waitress who had been hovering by the counter to come over and ordered two glasses of water and some cake.

"I don't believe so. I think he was too distracted when I accidentally head-butted him after waking up from a bad dream." Kiku gave a tiny smile after Yao laughed.

"Do you... think you'll ever tell him, aru?" He asked hesitantly, taking a fork and starting to eat his cake. Kiku did the same.

"I... don't know. I don't know how he'd react..." He sighed. "We'll have to see what happens."

Arthur stretched out lazily on his sofa, grabbing the TV remote and flicking it on, immediately ignoring the depressing looking news and sticking his face in the cushion behind him. He started thinking about school... then Kiku... and then his mind wandered back to when he had found the boy in the woods. What was he doing there? Also how did he get there and why on earth was he face down in the mud with almost destroyed expensive clothing and cuts all over his body?

Arthur sighed into the cushion and glanced towards the television in time to see an old-looking building that looked like it had recently been put out from a fire.

"Today the investigation is still ongoing into the cause of the huge explosion at the Dane mansion several weeks ago. The fire took several days to be put out and little evidence has been found so far. It is currently thought that a gas fire or something similar set off a chain of explosions, causing the fire to spread quickly. The body count has risen to thirty five." Arthur stared at the building- it was several miles from where he had found Kiku. Could... could he have been involved?

"Twisted reality,

Love is a painful mystery

My heart is so insincere..."

Arthur followed the singing voice up a grassy hill by the side of the school. He didn't know for sure who it was, but he was hoping it was Kiku...

"The world is painted in black,

Love is just what my heart lacks,

My whole life's covered in darkness..."

He reached the top of the (surprisingly) steep hill to see Kiku, sitting with his legs bent up, drawing on a notepad. A large mound of cats was beside him, under which he guessed was Heracles.

"I've always wanted

To tell you I love you

That is just one thing that I would like to say..."

Arthur stayed where he was for several second, listening to Kiku's voice. To him, at least, it was absolutely beautiful. He could describe it in so many similes but it struck him so much he couldn't think of any.

"These impulses

that run throughout

my body...

Sooner then, you'll just end up broken."

Kiku's singing came to an abrupt halt as he suddenly noticed Arthur standing there, staring at him.

"A-ah, Asa-san... can I help you?" He mumbled, slightly pink at being caught singing in public.

"U-uh, what? Oh, yeah... I... wanted to ask you something..." He stuttered, still stunned from the singing. "Um... I just... I wanted to ask what happened to you... the night I found you?" His voice became quieter as he finished the sentence. He noticed a thinking, slightly worried look growing on his friend's face.

"... I... I am sorry Asa-san... but I cannot tell you." He glanced up at Arthur with an apologetic and still worried look on his face. "I apologise."

Arthur shot him a wonky grin, awkwardly ruffling his own hair. "Its okay Kiku. Just... tell me one day?" He asked, noticing Kiku relaxing and his drawing pad sliding forward on his legs. "Ah... thats a good drawing." He said, still smiling and sitting down next to Kiku.

"A-ah, thank-you Asa-san." Kku mumbled again, going over some of the finer lines in pencil.

Arthur lay back on the grass on the opposite side to Heracles/mound of cats, next to Kiku. After a while he closed his eyes as the clouds rolled above him and his two friends, eternally grateful that they had that half of the day off for 'study leave' and so didn't have to worry about being late to class. He sighed quietly.

He could get used to this.

***A/N: Yay another chapter :D So, uh, stuff happens... too lazy to explain -_- The song lyrics are from Len's English version of 'Imitation Black' (not official but amazing) that can be found here: .com/watch?v=P-oofwXmCaA&feature=BFa&list=FLtNMiXUdR1QJ-sN0TrykXMQ&lf=plpp_video**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :3 please review, it'll make my day x3 (No flames)**


	9. Chapter 9

Kiku sighed as he approached his aunt and uncle's house alone. Yao had disappeared off to his friend's house, leaving Kiku to go home alone.

He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his home key, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"Kiku, come here." His aunt's stern voice called from the front room. He sighed silently and braced himself before walking into the room.

"Yes?" His aunt barely looked at him before throwing a thick file at him. He caught it in one hand at ease while still staring at his aunt.

"New mission for you, I want him gone with no traces by tomorrow, and NO mishaps like last time. Understood?" She didn't even look at him.

"Perfectly." He replied monotonously, bowing to her and leaving the room. He flicked through the file when he reached his cupboard of a room and took in everything in it within seconds.

"... I'll be busy tonight."

A large yawn escaped from Arthur's mouth as he leaned against his locker, closing it with his back and scratching the back of his neck absent-mindedly. He straightened up and wandered slowly to his class, which, incidentally, he sat next to Kiku in. He loved seeing his friend, in and out of lessons and school.

When he got to class he was surprised- usually Kiku was there ages before he was, but this time he was no-where to be seen.

The bell went several minutes later and the class filed in, Arthur keeping an eye out for his Japanese friend until everyone had sat down and gotten their belongings out. Arthur began to worry- was Kiku okay? Was he ill? Had something happened to him?

About half way through the lesson Arthur began to hear a pounding in his head... it sounded like footsteps... remarkably like footsteps running down a hallway just like the schools-

"I-I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE!" Kiku yelled as he burst open the door, doubled over and red in the face. All students looked up at his arrival and the teacher dismissed it with a wave of his hand. Kiku bowed his head to her and walked, almost staggered, to his seat. He collapsed into it and dropped his bag on the floor, then leaned over and rested his head on the desk.

Arthur stared at his friend as everyone else turned their attention to the front of the class. Arthur quietly tore out a bit of paper from his notebook and scribbled on it.

'Are you okay?'

Kiku didn't look up until Arthur poked his cheek with his pencil and he jolted upright and looked at Arthur in a daze. Arthur pointed at the note with his pencil and nudged it towards him. Kiku read it and got out his own pencil, writing unsteadily on the paper with a shaky hand.

'I'm fine.'

He nudged it back.

'Doesn't look like it. You look ill!'

'I said, I'm fine. I just stayed up late.'

Arthur raised a (large) eyebrow at this but left the matter for another time.

"Hey Alfred, have you seen Kiku?" The American turned to look at his British friend, who was approaching him.

"Nah dude. Hey Mattie, you seen Kiku?" He turned to an empty space beside him.

"N-no..." A quiet voice replied, and Arthur jumped as a smaller Alfred appeared with a huge spring in his head.

"Who're you?"

"M-Matthew..."

He barely heard the conversation as the Brit wandered off.

"Kiku? Hey Kiku, you here?" Arthur's forehead creased, his eyebrows forming a black line across his forehead. He was standing in the centre of the school gardens- as far as you can get to the centre without standing in the fountain, anyway.

He sighed. No-one he had asked had seen his Japanese friend since last class and he desperately wanted to ask him something... he just couldn't remember what.

A small noise to his left made him turn his head. He rounded a bush- and saw Kiku, curled up on the ground.

"Kiku?" He said softly, kneeling beside his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't wake up, but his lips began moving slightly.

"Kiku?" Arthur said again, frowning as he began to head his friend speak quietly.

"K-karera o korosu... shinaide kudasai..." Arthur frowned- again, he was begging someone not to kill. "Kawarini... watashi o toru..." 'Take me instead'?

Kiku's eyes suddenly shot open and he bolted upright- this time avoiding Arthur as he moved out of the way.

"A-Asa-san?" He stuttered, clutching at his shirt over his heart.

"Kiku, are you- sod that, come on. I'm taking you to the nurse." Arthur replied with grim determination as he hauled Kiku to his feet, dragging him towards the building.

"Asa-san, please, theres no need for that! I'm fine, really-"

"NO Kiku, you're not fine!" Arthur turned around and gripped Kiku's shoulders. "I've never seen you like this before! You're obviously exhausted, can barely stand upright and I've never seen you sleep at school before!" He realised he was gripping Kiku too hard and released his hold, as Kiku struggled to be free. He stumbled backwards and almost fell, when Arthur grabbed his wrist.

"Asa-san... I'm very sorry for worrying you, but I will be fine. I promise." He smiled shyly at his friend and the Brit immediately felt his anger melt away.

"... Fine. BUT, if I see you like this in a few days, I will be taking action. By that I mean I'll drag you home and force you to sleep." Kiku laughed a little and Arthur smiled.

"Okay Arthur. I'll take your word for it."

Arthur sighed and raked his fingers through his hair as he walked home in the setting dark. He'd had to stay behind when Alfred managed to spread chalk all over the classroom- he didn't even know how- to clear it up. He now had white powder in bedded in his BLACK TROUSERS and he was plotting to kill that damn American when he got home.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a car suddenly turning its headlights behind him. He jumped slightly, then reminded himself it was dark and kept walking. He could hear the car slowly driving... towards him... He began walking faster, although highly aware that people being kidnapped randomly off the street was very rare, but his mind kept bringing up all those stupid films he'd been forced to watch with Alfred and how the characters were always killed and-

A pair of hands wrapped themselves around him and he was pulled backwards into a car.

**A/N MWAHAHA I AM SUUUUCH A BITCH. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter ;)**


End file.
